Back to the PastChristian's Story
by vika21
Summary: Christian's story of his childhood to before he met rose and lissa. Some crossovers with different characters
1. Chapter 1

9 years old- Mom? Dad?

My parents tucked me it last night but this morning their gone, and I can't figure out where they are. I decided to call my father's sister Auntie Tasha. "Hello," she spoke clearly in a 'lovey dovey' mood or at least that's what my parents call it.

"Hi Aunt Tasha, I have a problem, I can't find Mommy or Daddy anywhere, and they left a note but its addressed to you so I can't open it."

"Okay, sweetheart don't leave the house I'll be down in less than 10 minutes," she said with concern. She hung up almost as quickly as she said she'd be here soon, I still clung onto the phone. I looked at the window to see the outside even though I really wanted to go outside and play, but I wasn't aloud to without mom or dad. I know I can't go outside because of the red eye people. So I looked around the house, checking the bathroom, my room, my parents room, I decided to venture to the Guardian's side of the house where Jenna and James lived, they have been guarding us for two years now and usually kept to themselves, but if anyone knew where my parents where it would be them. I first went into Jenna's room; she was lying on the bed in a red puddle. I tried to shake her, but she never woke up. I then decided to look inside James' room but he wasn't there so I looked in their small living room, thinking that he was on guard. I found him on the floor, eyes wide in a pool of red as well. I heard the front door and ran to see Aunt Tasha. I handed her the note instantly. As soon as she started to read in she sank to floor clearly shocked.

"Oh god, Christian where are Jenna and James," she asked in a panic.

"I found Jenna in her room, but she wouldn't wake up and I found James in their living room he was on the floor and they both were surrounded by red stuff that smelled like blood, and they wouldn't wake up." I stated quickly. Aunt Tasha ran to the phone and picked it up punching some digits. " Hello, Hello, yes, I have a situation I need guardian at the Ozera Estate in yes that's the address, there are two strigoi coming, yes I'm sure, no, yes, it's a long story, please I need you as many as you can bring, how fast can you be here? Okay, I can wait, yes, no, yes two dhampirs, thank-you bye." She hung up the phone

"What's happening?" I asked.

"Don't worry nobody's going to hurt you, I won't let them." We waited for a long time what seemed to be forever but when I looked at the clock it was only just coming up to the second hour of waiting. I heard the door open and quickly ran to the front door but before I could get a foot my Aunt pinned me.

"Stay here, if I yell, run, go out the back door and down the street to the Voda's Estate," She whispered. She walked confidently to the door in a fighting pose.

"Tasha what a surprise," my dad said with out sounding surprised, his voice sounded cold.

"Why," was the only thing Aunt Tasha said. Well, I had enough of the waiting game I ran out to se my parents. I abrubtly stopped behind Auntie to stare at my parents. They were very different, both with white chalk skin and dark red eyes that seemed to stare at you endlessly.

"Darling," my mother said in a cold voice.

"Stay away from him," Aunt Tasha hissed staying in front of me. My mother hissed and struck up at an instant speed striking my Aunt's face. She then grabbed Aunt Tasha and threw her up against the wall.

"Join us or die," my mother snarled.

"I'd rather die than be a stalker of the night,"

"Fine, its not like I really care." My father suddenly was beside me and picked me up, and started walking to the door suddenly guardians were everywhere, at least six if not seven. One struck out and hit my father causing me to fall out of his arms and to the floor. The guardians suddenly made a circle with my parents inside.

"Christian," one of the guardians stated, "go into the living room for a minute," I heard them fight and then I heard death curdling screams then nothing. I stared at my Aunt's eyes watching the tears come out.


	2. Ablazed with Invisability

A/N: I do not own any of the characters; check out my other stories too. After a few updates from each they will start colliding a little. Anyhow here is the chapter. If you can leave feedback, I know this might sound lame, but it really brightens my day and helps me focus to write

14 years old- Ablazed with Invisibility

When your invisible you see things more than others, you can see the small curly blonde haired freshman crying in the corner. You can see behind each royal is a secret, a fear, a worse of all a monster and human being. When your invisible you can see things you don't want to like a semi-insane teacher and professional guardian go at. You can see things others won't yet do, but are too busy to recognize: a friendship stronger than both blood and strigoi. But, when your invisible, no one acknowledges your presence, your name. All because of my parents' choice, even my own family rejects me, except for my Aunt. I sometimes think that my Aunt has it worse than I do; at least I am not marked with my parents' mistakes, at least not physically. The doctors told her that the scar would never heal, that she would be stuck with it for life. The 6 inch red mark on the right side of her face makes her bolder. I never have seen my Aunt so passionate as she is now. But, with this passion I see the agony, I knew that while she went to Russia she fell in love with a dhampir, but that's all she has ever told me. It happened a few weeks before the "change" and didn't last long. She said she is long over it but I see her face. Like I said it's easy to see things when you're invisible.

School in the utmost term sucks, a war of some sorts or as some movie put it a jungle of the fittest. Clubs are bound to happen. Leadership changes in months, weeks, days, even hours. Classes like normal picked up fairly quickly, news of the Dragamor disaster spread like wild fire. In the corner was the last Dragamor: Vassilissa or now Princess Vassilissa and her friend Rosemarie surrounded by there friends consoling the princess on her loss. It was lunch and I still haven't done my feeding yet so I was getting weak. I hated going in the feeding room, I got looks and people always counted the seconds I drank. All looking like they'd bolt in a second if they had a choice. As I was walking to the feeding room, I heard a soft crying I turned the corner and behind the main cafeteria was a small blonde hair girl, probably a freshman, but in all honestly she looked a lot younger. "Hi," she stated softly.

"Hi, what's your pro…. I mean are you okay." I asked trying to leave my smart-ass comments away. I didn't want to upset this fragile girl.

"I'll be fine… it's just my ex died and I really loved him, but he just used me like any other prissy royal." She said and began to sob deeper. I stared in shock; there was only one royal teen it could remotely be. I looked at Mia then to Vasilissa, the perfect straight A student who wouldn't hurt a fly, not that she needed to I'm sure her slave besty would do if for her.

"Your ex-boyfriend was Andre Dragamor, Vasilissa's older brother," I asked in shock, and I thought that I knew everything here.

"Yeah, we started secretly dating last March while he and I were in the Spring Fling dance committee. He asked me out, but told me to keep it a secret, he said it would be romantic…" she shock her head but continued, "on our first date, he basically talked me out of my underwear and took my virginity. Every time we went on a date, it would just be sex no talking, no nothing, it took him two months to just kiss me, the end of May he broke up with me after he got what he wanted, I thought I would be okay, that I could come back, without any problems." She looked up at me and showed sympathy leaving me in shock, "I'm sorry, I'm sure you probably have something more important to do, but you're just the first person I told and I couldn't stop. I mean I don't even know you or anything."

"I'm Christian Ozera," I said softly. She smiled in grief.

"A royal, one who is probably going to spread my heartache around campus like a wild fire."

"No, I won't do that, besides I maybe a royal, but I have long ago fallen from grace with other royals." I talked to her for a while, her name was Mia I found out later a non-royal. When you're invisible you see things more than others.


	3. Welcome to Hell

**A/N: Sorry I haven't posted in a while thanks for all the comments and views, I will start doing a crossover of some characters now. I don't own the characters of Vampire Academy they belong to Richelle Mead. Please review and check out my other stories.**

12 years old- A place in the World called Hell

I was legitly thinking about killing my Aunt, despite the single fact that she is the only relative I have left. This week was the week that the new Queen some old bitty Ivankov was inducted or whatever. To top off this incredible horror of going to a place where I was more shunned than at school, was the fact that some families of the school were on the plane, the Dragamors and Rose, the Contas, the Zeklos, including the ass: Jesse, my Aunt and I took off in the small plane the Academy offered us to get to Court. Supposedly, Court was the busiest it has ever been since the last assassination attempt of a leader back in 1474. Newly released guardians, who graduated from around the globe were there, not to mention almost all of the royal families, especially the Ivankovs, since it was their princess Tatiana who became Queen. My Aunt talked excitedly to me, about how she was going to meet up with her friend Ivan, that I met a few years back, a guy who just graduated, it turns out that Tasha was his sister's friend before she died last Spring when a group of Strigoi took Lea (Ivan's sister), her boyfriend and the 4 guardians lives. As soon as I got to Court I went to my guest room, one that was far from the main part of Court were the royals usually stay, over here was where the new guardians were. I fell to sleep immediately, dreaming of a life far from this world, I frequently wished that I was someone different like a human or a regular Moroi; due to the popularity of a royal turning Strigoi by choice I was a celebrity almost, a hated one, but one none the less. I fell asleep until the court dinner.

I woke up and hastily got ready, I wasn't one who likes to go make love to the mirror, and drudgingly followed my Aunt to the reception. The hall was huge; there was a swarm of black and white from the new guardians. Plus, the older ones who were up against the wall looking all tough and badass; there were a few splashes of color: some gold here and there lots of red, some yellows and pinks, some greens and lots of blues, coming from the royals. Unlike most royals I wasn't a snob, so I sat back against the chair ignoring the argument of dhampirs being forced into becoming a guardian. Not, like there weren't it was just many female dhampirs went to communes to raise their children, keeping their race alive, which was slowly dying out due to the fact that: dhampir to dhampir couldn't have children, just dhampir to Moroi, and that Moroi threw them in the lines of death, because of their pansy excuse of using magic for good not evil. When I woke I saw that my Aunt was talking to Ivan and some dhampir, he was extremely tall around 6'6 or 6'7 with long brown hair, and tan skin. I was happy that she was talking to people, and she left me alone, she hated the way she was out casted from the community, it was like putting a butterfly in a room with a snail. About a minute after I woke, Queen Tatiana was talking about some nonsense and did a toast. As soon as the dinner was over, I went to my room and crashed.


End file.
